The Jar of Dirt and Me II
by The Jar of Dirt Is Mine
Summary: Sequel to The Jar of Dirt and Me. Another facsinating conversation on msn. Believe me, never let these two near Mountain Dew again... Please R&R!


**mmk**

Act 1 Scene 1

Ship somewhere in the middle of ocean

we see jacks crew hoisting sails

one crew member makes a joke and gets clubbed by another man

**lol**

we see pirates drinking rum and happy joyful music is sang

We see Heather and Jack looking out into the ocean

(Heather comes in speaks)

**beautiful isnt it?**

Yes the sky has never been so beautiful in all my years

**i meant the ocean**

o haha just like a pirate

wait

whats that

**what**

on the horizon

**what is it**

jack looks through glass

(other char) Moland Molands crew

Uh oh

were in trouble

MEN

**what do we do**

CAST THE SAILs

QUICKLY

WAIT NORTH

yes NORTH

My dear we are in trouble

**i gathered that much**

its Moland

Moland the swashbuckler

**oh i see**

one of the most vial men

quick

esacpe to your chambers

i will saild us away

THEY GET CLOSER MEN HURRY

Jack runs toward wheel

Quick everyone

post HASTE

we see 2 ships sailing closer and closer

suddenly...

EXPLOSION!

**hides**

SIR they fire the CANNONS

Quick tunr us around

we fight back!

cannon holes open

ready

aim

... FIRE

EXPLOSIONS

**jack is there anything u need me to do?**

we see explosions coming from the other ship but something happens unexpectely)

Sir they they... they sucked the cannons in no dmg to their ship

hmmm

**what?**

Heather stay down

this isnt good

**oh ok hides again**

Heather i want you to go to our room and hide in the closet barricade it as much as possible

they gonna take the ship

**ok im on it**

**runs there**

if you can escape them i want you to bust out and take ontrol of ship and go to port royal

i know will may not be happy to c u but we may need help

now RUN

hurry

**ok**

exits Heather

Men this is it!

ships collide

There is no fighting jacks crew surrends immediately Moland enters

ahh the infamous jack sparrow

seems like i have run your ship

sadly u cant do any damage to me i have the medallion of Mal Amir

Jack: Ahh but you have a weakness the treasure is only mortal themselves their ship is immortal but it s easy to kill you

Moland: sadly it seems like your the washed up pirate as you remember the treasure makes u immortal if u return it

TAKE HIM AWAY CREW

Molands crew drags jack away exits jack crew jacks crew moland alone

So it seems like i have the sacrifice i need for my trasure

haha today is a good day

moland exits

end of scene 1

Act 1 scene 2

Port Royal

we see a mob of citizens angry at the HF and count

with weapons

**k**

we see count and HF staring out the window

HF what do we do what do we do

Count i dont know

we are doomed for sure

That new tax law has made our citizens angry

but we have to british goods have increased in prices

because theres less goods

HF: yes but our citizens could kill us instantly

enters Will Norrington

HF: well if it isnt our friends

Will: Hello well i feel better now and im ready to serve Count

**(psst do i get to be anyone?)**

Norrington: Yes im sure you are i am too

(u be citizen they come in soon)

**k**

Count: i need u to keep thes ecitizens calm

we dont knnow.. enters citizen angrily

**count!**

(u

Count: what is it you want

we are very busy

**we're sick of the taxes!**

We are sorry but its not our fault

**oh no it never is**

fine think what you want

**already do**

we cant do anything until 2 weeks

when goods should go down we hoping

Please wait 2 weeks

**fine you have 2 weeks but after that we take drastic measures**

yes sir

citizen exits

Will: Well Count you have alot of work too do

Norrington: yes i must be off gonna stroll through town make sure no violence starts

exits norrington

Hf I must be off too i shall check as weell

exits HF

Count Will what are you going to do

Will I dont know but do u want me to stay

Count: no just go

Will exits

Count aloine soliloquy

Port Royal is like crakcer. The twon is strong durable anything can go over it. Except when it gets older and older it gets more brittle. Now its crumbly before us and i fear this town will be in flame shortly thereafter

exits count scene ended

**k**

(foreshadowing)

Act 1scene 3

Jacks ship

We see only 2 pirates are in the ship

they stand outside heathers closet

talking

heather listens in

**presses ear to closet door**

pirate 1 (did ya hear Moland said we gonna be immortal

pirate 2 ( aye but he filled with empty promises

pirate1 (im gonna check this closet c if anything in here

**thinks will they know what happened to jack?**

pirate 2 ( nah it just the ladys i wouldnt

pirate 1 ( come on i wanna take out a dress and smell its wonderful perfume

**inhales deeply**

Pirate 2 ( you dont understand privacy do yee o well

bangs on door

Pirate 1 ( aye it stuck somethin must be in here

Pirtae 2 ( let me do it u sissy

Bnags door harder

**heavily breathing**

Pirate 1 (shhhh do u hear that

**grabs sword out of closet and covers mouth**

Pirate 2 ( i thought i heard something

listens

nothin

lets get this door open

Pirate 1 Finally busts a hole in it

there u go now open it up

Pirate 1 alright

Door opens Heather flies out

Sword in hand

**draws sword**

**where is jack?**

Pirate 1 AHH A LADY WHO SHE SO HOT

Pirate 2 Wow nice veil i want it

**i said where is jack**

Pirate 1 hahaha your lover is on another ship love but youll join him soon

Pirate 2 now come here missy

**no now. take me to him**

they try to grab heather

heather struggles

**pulls away sword still in hand**

Heather stabs pirate 1 in the chest

**take me to him**

Pirtae 1 (ahh im blleeding i cant hu..hu... dead

Pirate 2

HOW DARE U MISSY

NOW U GET IT

**TAKE ME TO JACK AND YOU LIVE**

Draws sword

NVR

They fight

**where is the ship?**

I nvr tell

Heahter hopes up on dresser

Heather jumps as he swings the sword

**are you the only one remaining on this ship now?**

yes missy but u wont be

cling cling

swords clining

**then i must keep you alive**

Heahter stabs man in the arm

Pirate 2 AHHH

DAIT

**now would you care to take me to him?**

U GONNA GET IT NOW

Cuts heather

on the hand

**aaaaaaaaah**

Now ya mine missy

**what do u want from me?**

Heather grabs sword and cuts the pirate across the neck

pirate lays coverd in blood

Pirate 2 u won little missy

what do u want

before i die

**i want to know where jack is**

**right.now.**

Moland has him at Mal Amir

**how do i get there**

and he gonna kill jack so the immortalness is true

missy i told ya one thing

now u can fig... figure it out... yoursel... dies

the pirate lays motionless

**oh naturally!**

the ship creaks quitely

the sky is black

**runs out of room and looks around. no one is there**

**well...i need to get to port royale and maybe will will help me**

heather takes the wheel

Heahter steers away with the ship exit

**i have no bloody idea where im going**

ok that line

then mine

**lol**

Act 2 scene 1

a

abored the ship of Molands

Jack and crew in shackles in dungeon

(this scene very short)

**k**

Jack: Well me boys it seems like we in a pickle

luckily i have my pulls out jar of dirt jar of dirt

**lol**

Crrew: eeer jack what does that have to do with anything

Jack: i dont know it comforts me

**yes how is that going to help us**

door flies open

Jack: o look here comes a jolly pirate ready to let us go right?

Molands pirate Nope

just to torture

**naturally**

Jack: Of course isnt that what all pirates do

Crew: Jack what do we do

**takes out handful of dirt and throws it in pirates eyes**

Jack: There see

Somewhat solved

**while he yells in pain they all escape with the jar of dirt of course**

Jack crew exits

scene 1 ended

scene 2 jacks ship

we see Heather sailing into a fog

ash she talks to herself

**oh where am i going?**

(short scene again soliloquys mostly say long lines of stuff that foreshadows or discusses the situation

**squints whats that over there? land? it is land!**

**now what land is it is what needs to be found out**

**well only one way to find out continues north**

gust of wind blows ship sidetrack

**-.-naturally**

heather steers back but again pushes her away

**oh why did i choose the life of a bloody pirate**

(deep voice) Those who have the medallion may only eneter!!

**jumps**

**who said that voice cracking**

Deep voice) the voice of Mal Amir island

you do not have the medallion

**oh well umm can i go in anyway?**

NO NVR

**please?**

OR BE CURSED

**cursed how?**

You will DIE

instantly

**now thats not very nice**

LEAVE NOW

**how do i get this "medallion"**

GIANT GUST OF WIND BLOWS HEATHER AWAY

**WAIT**

Extremely Fast

**which way is port royale?**

Wind shifts her toward port roayl

royal

**THANK YOU**

NVR RETURN AGAIN WITHOUT THE MEDALLION

OR SUFFEr

**yea yea yea**

**stupid anonymous voice**

(heather places the course of where she found the island on her map

**now ive got to find will**

**and fast**

(soliloquy imte)

make it good D

**ok so i need to find the medallion, to get on the island, to get jack back, but i dont know how to get the medallion, so i must go to someone who knows how to get the medallion, but who will know how to get the medallion? will? well, we'll try**

exits

end of scene 2

or 3

lol

**i dont remember**

scene 4 Port Royal

Heather arrives

Will enters

**WILL**

o hello heather

**you have to help me**

really? last i heard jack was helping you

**his been kidnapped**

really? and what am i supposeed to do

**do you have any idea how to get a medallion that will let you on to mal amir island?**

i may

but i cant help you

**will please**

you can find jack yourself

he stole my love of my life away

he ruined my life

now go run yours

**will listen to me**

will exits calls out find some1 else

norrington enters

Well if it isnt heather

**yes it is**

welcome back to port royal

wills still a little mad

**so i see**

do not pay attnetion to the nusiance boy

i am here helping your father

**i need someone to help me**

the citizens are out raged

i c

what is it do u need

**thats the least of my worries at the moment **

yes but the worst of your fathers

**well i need to find a medallion that will let me on to mal amir island but i have no idea how to get it**

why would you need such a medallion

**jacks been kidnapped and been taken there**

i c well

i can h elp but it comes with a cost

**what do want norrington**

A Kiss

and u tell me u love me

**sighs fine i love you**

i want youi to kiss me now

and ill think about it

**fine kisses him now help me**

well not a spassionate as i wanted but it will do

come with me i have the maps in my quarters

**thank you so much**

yw

both exits

Scene 5

heather norrington enter his chamber

filled with maps

scenery exsquisite

norrington speaks

Here it is the medallion of Mal Amir

there are 5 mnedallions

in the world

**ok**

you only need 1 for the treasure

of immortality

here is the map

to the island

im also sending port royal crew

with you

**they hate jack why would the accompany me in a journey to rescue him?**

see theres another cost

give me the black pearl

**ok now you're being ridiculous**

fine

snatches maps

**i tell you what**

**you come with me and when we find jack YOU can persuade him to give it to you. i do not own it**

fine

gets coat

lets go then

**theres no time to lose**

i hate pirates ships

both exit

Act 3 scene 1

Jack and his crew sneakily aboard the Molands ship

( your the crew)

**k**

Jack: aye laddies were gonna have to take this ship

this is gonna be hard

but we can do it

**pirates dont do easy things captain**

true

i have better idea

we take a boat

and sail to Judy

**jar of dirt judy?**

she will know what to do

crew you have confused me ok

we are going to the boat

**ok get a boat**

and we are rowing to judys island

which isnt far away

we can do it

just quitely creep into that 1

**does so**

cast it down slowly

jack jmups in

**jumps in**

alright laddies

row northeast

that way

**aye aye captain**

2 hrs later

Jack: we have made it look at this marshy land

she needs to clean

**jack thats the least of our worries**

they all exit boat and walk into a bamboo house

Judy: AYe

TIS MY JACK

Jack: aww wow your looking more beautiful each day

Jack: o i c you umm

did some animal caring

Jack looks at cages galore

Judy: yes well come and Sit fown

Judy: what can i do ya for

Jack: we need a map to Mal Amir island

Judy: are u crazy?

Jack: no

Jack: we need it judy plz

Judy: ok but you better be careful

hands map

Jack: ty come men o wait Judy do u have a ship i can use

Judy: u owe me big but here she is

Judy shows jack ship

Jack: ty Judy your the best hurry men o wait Judy one more thing

i need the medallion

Judy aye here it is now leave before u ask more of me

Jack: u wont be dissappointed come Crew!

**aye**

exits

Act 3 scene 2

Port royal

in flames

riots outside smash storeshop windows and chaos erupts

buildings catch fire

Count and Hf in a panic

(your HF)

Count: What shall we do sir CHAOS IN THE STREETS

Buildings are AFLAME

**i can see that count**

one of the winds are smashed by throwing debris

**we must remain calm at all costs**

**panic is never the answer**

**where is the turner boy**

Count: right i dont know

enters Will:

**ah there he is**

Will thank heavens

Will: RIOTS EVERYWHERE

Count: i know

**do ya think so?**

Will: What do we do count

**help us calm the chaos where have you been**

Count: yes help us where have u been!

Will: trying to calm the chaos

another window smashed

Will: im going outthere with a sword ther emay be bloodshed

Will exits

Count: this is a disaster

wheres norrington

**oh**

**where is norrington?**

Count: i dont know but we must barricade the doors

**yes that we must**

Count screams WIll WE BARRICADING THE DOORS IF U NEED SHELTER YOU MUST FIND SOMEWHERE ELSE

Count and Hf barricade doors

window smashes again

**where IS norrington?**

**we need him**

I dont know

but the doors are barriaced

we mustnt panic

brb

**k**

bakc

end of scene 2

scene 3 (mixture of all 3

scene 3 (mixture of all 3 ships)

**k**

first ship we see molands

Moland crew and moland eneter

Moland: WHERE IS JACK SPARROW

(you can be crew if u want)

**he seems to have escaped sir**

Moland: arggghhhh we need a sacrifice!

Moland: uh oh

we hear

Deep voice)

DO YOU HAVE THE MEDALLION

(moland) yes

(deeep voice) i c welcome to Mal AMir island

Moland: dont worry well find a sacrifice hopefully we wait men

molands exits and crew as they dock island

action focuses on ship 5 miles away

heathers

heather eneters with norrington

Norrington we almost there

Norrington: dont worry your jack will be fine

**i know he will**

**he always manages to escape trouble**

yes but he be in trouble when i ask him of his ship

**norrington do u honestly think he's going to let you have his ship?**

Norrington i suppose he must or be stranded there. (action leaves ship) foucuses on jacks ship 2 miles away from island

Jack: we almost there mates we gonna stop that swashbuckler youll see

end of scene 3

scene 4

the island

deep in a cave

a treasure chest lays

with gold in it

moland and crew enter

(hi allie)

(waves to allie)

**hi**

ARGH

WE Made it

molands crew: hooray

for we be invincible

Moland: Boys you dont understand how happy i am right now just think moments from now we shall be invincible

**uh huh**

**ok ill turn my webcam off since u cant really see me**

Moland: dont worry well find a sacrifice its not hard we got a big crew we can fight ... (enters Jack and crew)

wait why is lights off

**allie turned em off so she can watch this movie**

i can see u fine

**k**

i see your face outline

lol

**ok let us get back to the play thing**

just make sure u near the screen

Jack: MOLAND

draws sword

Moland: ahhh so it seems we have a sacrifice

GET EM MEN

Jacks crew Molands crew fight

Eneters heather norrington port royal navy crew:

**JACK**

Norrington AH JACK AND A O MOLAND WELL HAVE AT THE fights jack and moland

Jack: Heather o im glad your all right move though stand off to the side!

**with pleasure**

Sword almost cuts jack and heather

Will enters

**ducks**

**will?**

**what are u doing here**

Will: Die JACK DIE MOLAND DIE NORRINGTON

Cling cling cling

**jack!**

Molands crew falls

jacks crew cut by half

Heather picks up sword

**jack we need to get out of here now**

Heahter fights with the otyher 4

crew watches8

heather stabs will in the arm

Will: AHH

**you need to learn to move on with your life! jack did nothing to you!**

Heather fights alongside jack

back to back

Jack: wow your pretty good now with a sword your a wonderful and pretty pirate

as well

**aw thank ya love**

norrington falls swiped by molands sword

norrington: this sint my fight norrington stands to the die

side

Heather Stabs Will again

Will: How DARE YOU

**im not going to kill you will**

Will: why did you have to love him

WHY

Moland Stabs will in the back

**will!**

Moland barely hits heather

**heather jumps up stabs moland in the stomach he falls**

jack fights moland

**will?**

jack: any last words moland

moland: i may die but i will RETURN THROUGH MY SOUL

Dies

**will? will!**

Jack: that was one hell of a fight

**hugs jack**

jack runs to will: mate are u alright/

bbr)

brb)

**k**

back

**k**

ahem

will alsowly awakens

**will?**

will: uhhhh

**oh thank god your alright**

Will: i shouldnt have awaken to see again

Jack: Come lad we need to go

Jack hoists Will norrington helps

Heather and crew exit too

Act 4

scene 1

port royal

town in ruin

Hf and Count enter along with everyone from Mal Amir

Hf: GREAT SCOTT

WILL ARE U ALRIGHT

Will: yes

i am

but i wish i wasnt

Count: Take him to the hospital

**umm would you all mind if i talk to will alone**

yes but we must first make it to the hospital

Everyone arives

**ill come**

Count: Well at least this place not disaster

Count:lay him there nurse operate on him plz and let her stay

everyone exits

except heather and will and nurse

**will why do you hate jack so much**

will: he stole my love of my life he is the devil snatched my wings and flung me down into it

i burn constantly

**no he didnt will**

**he didnt marry me to hurt you**

**and neither did i**

Will: yes he did snatched you from me making me suffer staying in this town by myself wondering around looking at all the couples and happy people i look at them and see me and u then see jacks pic in front of mine. Cursed Him!!

Nurse: i am done setting things up

**ok**

Nurse: i shall go get you osmething

Nurse exits

**will i dont know what to tell you**

Will: what is there

Heather i never want to see you again

**no please you dont understand**

I cant take it looking at you anymore its like Hell continues to play with me

I shall not plz leave

turns over

**im not leaving**

then hell shall be burn me for ever

silence long silence

**this is ridiculous will. there are millions literally millions of women out there that would kill for you**

Will: yes but none like you the woman of heaven. The angel of light. Now you are the angel of hell as i look upon you. Your glow has ended and only dead things revolve around you. Killing and murdering is your passion sailing out to sea in unbearable conditions i have nothing more to say (nurse enters) miss he needs some rest plz leave) Will: I nvr want to see you Heather plz leave dont make me ro

Jack eneters ready love?

**crying yes**

jack heather leaves

Count: wahts wrong heather

**i dont want to talk to you about it**

hf: then talkot me

i am yur father

**a father who tried to marry me off to 2 people that i will never love. i dont wish to speak to you either jack lets just go**

Hf: darling it may seem like this ending of the story seems bad

but i assure u

youll be fine

hugs heather

you be safe out there

**its not me i worry about father**

and come visit me you worry me when you dont show now go out there and be the angel you are

tears in his eyes my princess

**father talk to will for me**

i shall

i love u darling

exits crying

andwaves to her

**goodbye father**

Norrington enters:

i guess i thank you for saving me Jack

Jack: my pleasure

Norrington: i was gonna ask something from you but nvm

Good luck out there

Jack: you too mate

**goodbye norrington**

Jack: here you look horriable you need some Rum haha come Darling (heather hops up on jacks arms) lets go my love

Jack: we be back soon everyone

everyone: goodbye!

(narratior) and so the two couple who once had a perilous journey has ended in another one. The ending is near for this isnt the ending for the next one will you tell you the end of Jack Sparrow.. The End

rephrase

The next one will tell you the end of Jacks journey and his legend with others

The End


End file.
